


A Boy and his Dog

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, a big dog joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Isaac<br/>Rated PG-13 for flirting, kissing and a lot of fluff<br/>Post-Canon. Somewhere before S3<br/>Scott thinks of Isaac as an eager puppy, and then flusters for thinking so. Isaac doesn’t mind. Truth is, he’s more brawns than brains, and he likes the reward system. If that makes him a fuck-up, if it’s a reflection on his past, than so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



_The poor dog, in life the firmest friend._  
 _The first to welcome, foremost to defend._  
~Lord Byron

  
After the whole incident with Gerard Argent and the Kanima, if one could really call that an incident, Isaac started being really friendly with Scott. He even told him about the infamous Alpha pack (that Derek told no one about before the last second. Seriously. He was still mad at Scott for keeping him in the dark about the plan, but really, he was the king of poisonous secrets) against Derek’s wishes. Scott didn’t know why Derek insisted on hiding things, but it was detrimental for everyone and no one felt protected at all by all his mysteries. To the contrary, his own pack had turned against him. Erica and Boyd fortunately came back in one piece after refusing the offer they’ve been given by the suspicious as fuck Alphas, but they were distant and guarded all the time. Peter was looming like a shadow over everyone, but he didn’t talk, not really. Deaton always seemed a bit more on Scott’s side (thank God), but he was secretive as well. As for Isaac? Isaac was more of a friend of Scott as of late.

  
Apparently, the beta got into a fight with his Alpha and things got even more tense back at the warehouse. Isaac told him that it wasn’t that he hated Derek or anything, but that the more he took things in consideration, the less he felt safe as his teammate. Besides, he felt more like a pawn or a soldier at times, although he knew that wasn’t Derek’s intention to make him feel that way. Derek was just a big, clumsy mess right now. Scott couldn’t have agreed more.  
Since Isaac did not really have a house to go to (they ended up ‘placing him’ at his cousin’s, who was almost never there. It was not a home) and that it could not be healthy to stay in a warehouse all the time, Scott invited him over often. His mother approved, not because she was suddenly fond of the whole werewolves thing, but perhaps because she knew how Isaac helped Scott and how lonely the guy must be. Scott half-expected Isaac to awkwardly tell him no, to remain loyal to Derek, but instead he just looked excessively grateful and happy. Hell, it was even more than that.

  
Isaac started to act like a dog. Scott wanted to punch himself each time the thought came to him, shame colouring his cheeks and ears, but the comparison held just fine. Isaac would fetch him things; he would look overly delighted when Scott praised him or thanked him; he would be aggressive towards people who so much as glare at Scott.... If Isaac had a tail, it would wiggle when Scott smiled at him.

Not only was Scott starting to think that Isaac had a bit of a crush on him —which didn’t weird him out as much as it should have— but he thought of him as his pet. The pet he never had because his dad didn’t like animals and his mom said they had other things to spend money on first. This totally messed up with Scott’s mind. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he didn’t want to see an abusive guy who saw his friends as animals to be taken care of and controlled. He didn’t want to be the king of condescending pieces of shit.

Sad thing was, Scott liked Isaac that way. He thrived on the attention and felt relief at being listened to. Of course, he had Stiles, but Stiles was the brain of the operation, the voice of reason, and so he argued all the time. It was not a bad thing, far from it, but they tended to get into fights recently and it was a breath of fresh air to have someone by his side who would just listen and seriously think about what he had to say, as if it mattered, as if it was smart. Sure, Scott wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but like anyone else, he liked being heard and appreciated.

He also enjoyed all the little services. All the little attentions. The smiles. The laughs. The pats. They made him feel special. With Allison who wouldn’t talk to him on a regular basis because she needed her space and time to think, Scott almost wanted to just grab Isaac and plant a big one on him. Of course, that thought made him feel guilty too. Towards both Allison and Isaac. Allison because he vehemently declared his love for her and swore to be available when she was ready. Isaac because if it was true that Isaac kinda liked him this way, then he didn’t want to be playing with his feelings.

It took a while, but Scott grew tired of going on about his day thinking ‘what to do, what to do?’ so he decided to just bring up the subject to Isaac. Perhaps not of his sudden urges to pet and kiss the guy, but most certainly about the dogs habit. How he had considered Isaac these days. How Isaac seemed to act like an eager puppy who’s just been adopted in a new family.

Isaac’s reaction to his inquietudes wasn’t what he predicted, or hoped for. He was just fine. He even smirked at Scott.

“Heh. I don’t mind,” he said, shrugging it off, “I was never really bothered by any of the dog jokes. I suppose the dog is my spirit animal, or whatever.”

“But it’s a bit insulting. I mean, it’s like I’m saying that I’m your master. That’s horrible.”

“Please. I _have_ been treating you like a highness. But sure, I would prefer if you would call me your loyal hairy companion, although that is a bit corny.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with the way you perceive things,” admitted Scott, shuffling his feet, “I don’t think you are below me at all. I don’t think you should serve me.”

Isaac seemed to consider this. He pursed his lips and then smiled, raising his hands in that ‘no care given’ way of his. “Why, Scott, I think it’s time you realize that you’re the hero of this story. You are the one with the will, the morals and the quest for good. You direct your friends towards new adventures and you enable them. It’s not to say you are superior to us, I mean sometimes you are pretty dumb, let’s face it. It’s just that you are our chosen leader. Even Derek begins to see that. Hey, comes to think of it, that’s the right word. Choice. Stiles, Allison, me... we choose to follow you. You are not dominating us. So stop dwelling on it. It’d be a bit patronizing to tell us that our choices make us idiotic lackeys, wouldn’t it?”

Scott was not sure to follow Isaac’s reasoning. Did he think they were in a work of fiction, or something? With everyone getting a role, such as ‘leader’ and ‘scout’? Still, when he looked into Isaac’s blue eyes, he only saw nonchalance, determination and that spark of happy mischief that plant itself there when Isaac was at ease.  
Perhaps he was worrying for nothing. Perhaps their relationship, albeit a bit fucked up, had nothing so dark as to dwell on it. Perhaps that all that matters, at least for the time being, was that Isaac looked happy, like a well-fed dog, and that aside from the guilt, he gave Scott the confidence he needed as a leader. If that was the case, than perhaps it wouldn’t be disastrous either to act on that little ‘thing’ going on between them. After all, if Isaac felt comfortable and accomplished in their kind of intimacy, if he did what he did for himself, then he might be ready to go on a whole other level. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it was a horrible, horrible idea that would get him in trouble and ruined his relationship with both Allison and Isaac. But Scott would never know if he didn’t try anything. So he did.

“Isaac?” he started, looking at the taller guy right in the eye. Isaac raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “I want you to sit down.”

A smirk passed on Isaac’s lips and, promptly, he found the bed in Scott’s room and sat on it. Then he cocked his head and raised his hands, a silent question shining in his eyes. Now that he didn’t have half a head on him, Scott felt more inclined to just go ahead and take what he wanted. He griped Isaac by his shirt, leaned on and kissed him, all in a swift movement. It was a relief when their lips met and, fortunately for him, Isaac was responsive from the start. The little snide canine didn’t even seem shocked or surprised at all. His enthusiasm only translated into ‘at last’ and, suddenly, Scott realized that he had thought Isaac more naive and less cunning than he was. Seducing Scott with all the little attentions might have been the plan all along. However, Isaac’s attraction was genuine considering how hard he was pressing Scott’s hips, hands going below the shirt and trembling just a little.

They just kissed for a while and it was nice, so very nice, what with Isaac responding positively to Scott’s every touch and nibble, following his lead, going from slow and classy to fast and sloppy with ease and no complaint. Nevertheless, Scott had to stop. He had to be the bigger man and clarify things before they went too far. So he leaned back. That was met with a moan of protestation that made him smile.

“Listen... I do like you a lot, Isaac, and I am attracted to you that way—”

“You could just say that I’m hot and you want me, you know.” suggested Isaac with a smirk, voice soudning both devious and tender.

“Yes, that’s right, but—”

“And I feel the same, by the way, obviously... ‘I like you a lot, and I’m attracted to you’” Isaac parroted.

“Hey, you’re not very calm and obedient, right now, puppy.”

“Well, maybe you should put me on a leash.” Isaac teased. The new gain of confidence was brightening his whole figure.

“Nah. I like you better free and full of energy”

“Ouch. But I don’t really want to be a stray-dog.”

“What? No. You are my loyal companion. But you are here by choice, as you say. So you are free. Mine, but free.”

“Mhm not sure it makes sense, but it is true. And so that makes you mine too?

“Oh. Well... there’s...”

“Allison.”

“Allison and I... it’s complicated right now.” Scott admitted, the feeling of being an utter jackass for saying it nagging at him.

“I don’t really get relationships, but hey. I don’t mind Allison... as long as she doesn’t stab me again, that is.”

“She apologized for it.”

“I know. But you and I, we are friends first. It doesn’t need to be overly romantic, or out in the open, or even exclusive, man. I’m just... I just like having someone. You know, until you and your girl reconcile or something. That is all.”

“I could try that. For... for the time being. Not sure if it's right. It does feel good having someone, though.”

“I think that my tail is wiggling,” suddenly said Isaac with a straight face, “Maybe I am a loyal doggy after all.

When Scott only sighed and crossed his arms mockingly, his expression just as deadpan, Isaac said “Woof.”  
The ridicule of the word finally stretched both their lips and they bursted into laughter.

“Good dog,” answered Scott, before patting him on the head.

They would be alright, the boy and his dog.


End file.
